First Dream
I fastened my helmet on. The gun was placed in my hand, the small combat knife gleaming at my side. My body was wrapped in camoflauge clothing, sunglasses wrapped tightly around my head. My scraggly, curly brown hair dripped out from under my helmet, glistening like chocolate springs. I was sitting on the back of the Jeep, waiting for Mason to return from saying his goodbyes. We'd all decided to take this route before heading to the Postal Excahnge, for must of us lived here. We'd gone pass Axel, Davis, and Tai's house...now it was Mason's turn. He had wanted to say goodbye to Joy, but so had I... I needed to tell her something important... Mason sulked out of the house, closing the door behind him. Tears were dripping down his cheeks, his rifle hung across his back. "Everything done and gone? Said your goodbyes?" Captain Randal said. Mason nodded, and the engine roared. Now was my chance. Now was my chance to do something I'd never done before... "WAIT! WAIT!" I said, bolting off of the Jeep. "Jasper!?" Mason called. "Give me on second, please! ONE SECOND!" I yanked open thed door and darkness flood over me. Only one thing illuminated the house: a silver, white candelabra hidden in the depths of the living room. It cast flickering shadows across the plaster walls. "J-Joy?" I called. "Mason?" I heard her voice from the couch. I moved my hand towards the wall... the wall I was oh so familiar with... and flipped on the lights. There she was, resting on the couch and crying her eyes out. "Joy. I need to-" I said, sitting beside her. "Stop Jasper..." she said. "But Joy I-" "STOP! THIS ISN'T GOING TO EVERY WORK OKAY? WE'RE NOT GOING-" "JOY!" I said, my face on fire and veings pulsing out of my neck. I was furious. "This is not about you! Or me! Not even about Mason! I'm talking about my children...." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh...I'm sor-" "Just please," I cut her off. "Please take care of them...Lilly and Xavier are my everything, all that I have left.." She nodded. "I will, Jasper. Untill the moment you come back, they'll be safe." I nodded. "Thanks." With a simple hug and wave goodbye, I bolted out of the house and sat down in the Jeep. "What was that about?" I could here the spite and eagerness in his voice. The boastfulness and the tease. The taunt and the hate. "It was about my children, Mason. Not you." He shut up quickly. I'd never wanted to fight ''against ''Mason, but it seemed like I had been for the past 5 years...and now we were going to fight ''with ''eachother. It was the year of 2036. I was 37 years old, so was Joy, and Mason was 39 or 38. No one in the world had expected the war to happen...but then they came... Joy had discovered them. Her expertise at NASA proved helpful in detecting the alien threat that was slowly heading towards our planet...and now they were here. The first idea of the governent? Of course, Nuclear war. But that had immediatley turned into Nuclear Fallout. They bombs had done nothing but destroy millions of space probes in our atmosphere and blow up half of the ozone... There had been an immediate draft. All men were to report to postal exchanges or base exchanges, and signe up immediatley. They were to go through bootcamp and everything, and be immediatley shipped to Tokyo, where the fight was the biggest. This was World War 3, but no body was on the opposing team. All the countries had come together as one. We were one nation. We were the last chance of saving man kind. Mason and I had beend drafted in the same regiment. And now here we were. Ready to fight... They shipped us out at O 700 hours and we flew to Tokyo. Battles raged through the air. Jets were blown out of the sky by alien laser beams. Our helicopter didn't make it....but we did. We parachuted down onto the rocky shore of Tokyo and charged. The aliens were like synthetic lifeform. There skin was tight and compact, but their faces were bubbly and organic. They had weird ray guns that seemed to just disentegrate them. I'd never been in a war, never fought like this...but for some reason, Mason and I weren't losing. We were tearing up the beach like there was no tomorrow. Bullets flew past us from our allies, and laser rays rained down upon us from the enemise. But it was as if Mason and I were untouchable... Untill the Behemoth came. It towered tall over us and when it swung it's arms, the beach exploded infront of my eyes. I looked at Mason and he looked at me. We were both fighting for the same thing...love. Weather it was a love for a woman or for my children, we were both fighting to keep all of them safe. Sacrifices were meant to be made....so we charged. ~ I snapped awake. Sweat was pouring down my head. Lilly and Xavier were balled up next to me. I rubbed my temples and sighed. The first dream, of what would probably be many... I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my children. Joy and Mason were happy. Together. They had eachother. I had my kids. But if the time ever came. If the time ever hailed upon us...I knew that both of us would put our lives on the line for them. For her. Category:Bladewood Category:Stories Category:Short stories Category:Dreams Category:Action